


Sk8r boi

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it any more obvious?Yes apparently, I can. Have you ever wanted a fic based off of Sk8r boi by Avril Lavigne? Probably not. Honestly, it turned out better than expected, and I recommend it. Not a happy ending, unfurrtunately, but who knows, Ill probably finish it someday. Mostly Adrienette





	Sk8r boi

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm posting this over here, because certain people on ff.net have reported me and I'm working on moving all of my fics over. On there I have the same name.

He was a boy

...

Marinette might have liked Adrien. Maybe just a little. Not that she would ever really admit it. Because, of course there was no way that he liked her.

He was gorgeous and totally out of her league.

And her parents would never approve.

Even though he was a straight A student, the way he behaved, would be unacceptable.

But he definitely looked good skating 

So she liked him, a lot, but she wasn't planning on admitting that to anyone.

Not even herself.

...

she was a girl.

...

Adrien decided to stop lying to himself.

Marinette, he admitted, was hot.

Like, he hadn't been paying much attention before, because she wasn't really in his group of people... but wow.

She was so nice

And smart.

And pretty.

Adrien had never really liked a girl before.

So be wasn't ready to tell her how he felt.

...

Can I make it any more obvious

...

They started spending more time together, without really planning on it.

One day, he went to one of her recitals, and she watched him at a competition.

They weren't really friends before then.

But after they chose to be partners on the group project, Adrien was sure.

They were really great friends.

Marinette almost rolled her eyes at that... but why?

...

He was a punk

...

Adrien Agreste was obnoxious, Marinette reminded herself.

He was a flirt and a tease and was playing with her heart.

She wouldn't let herself get hurt by another leather-wearing, sweet-talking liar.

She certainly wasn't going to fall in live with him.

She had to protect herself from that pain.

But he seemed so sweet.

...  
She did ballet

...

Marinette was so graceful, Adrien told himself.

Such a beautiful dancer and talented person.

So, why did she act so pretentious when her other friends were around.

It was almost as if she was embarrassed of him

They were friends, weren't they?

He couldn't understand why she was so awkward around him.

It was almost as if she didn't understand how he felt.

...  
What more can I say

...

"Adrien, can we talk?" Marinette looked desperate.

"Why yes we can, buggaboo," he winked at her.

"Great. Follow me."

Adrien followed Marinette into a broom closet.

"Mari? What are we-"

She kissed him and be froze.

"I'm so sorry!" She squeaked, and ran away.

He never got the chance to tell her that he was just caught by surprise.

He liked it.

...

He wanted her

...

After every class she avoided him.

He couldn't get a free moment with her.

Even when he did find her, she was with Alya and Chloe and the other girls who didn't like him.

They didn't understand.

And he'd never get a chance to right things with Marinette.

...  
She'd never tell

...

Marinette was mortified by what she had done.

She couldn't believe that she, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, dancer and relatively innocent sweet girl, just dragged Adrien Agreste into a closet and kissed him.

Not only was he barely her friend, she had probably ruined that.

But he was the hottest guy in the school.

And he had such a sexy bad boy vibe

If anyone found out about this, she would be killed.

Her parents would disown her, and her friends...

They would definitely drop her as soon as they realized how fake she was.

She was a horrible person.

But she couldn't even admit that.

...  
Secretly she wanted him as well

...

She caught him staring at her a few days later, but she couldn't quite interpret it.

He looked about as conflicted as she felt.

Because, she loved him, but he would never feel the same.

It would've been better to just stay friends.

She shook her head at him, and mouthed "sorry" again.

Then she looked away.

She couldn't bear to be rejected another time.

...

But all of her friends

...

Adrien was the best friend that she had had in years.

Alya, was nice, usually, but really nosey and got into other people's business.

Chloe was a judgemental bitch.

And Lila was a liar and would do anything to get her way.

Marinette couldn't trust any of them with her secret,

But she had almost felt like she could trust Adrien.

Before she ruined everything.

...

Stuck up their nose

...

"Hey, girls, I think I'm having some guy troubles." She finally admitted to them.

"Ugh. Not Luka." Chloe groaned, "I told you, dump his ass."

"Actually, I did. This us someone new." Marinette smiled a little.

"Nathaniel?" Alya asked, "I see the way he looks at you."

"No." Marinette chuckled, "besides, I'm pretty sure he's gay."

"So?" Lila purred, "who's your problem guy?"

"Adrien..." Marinette blushed.

...

They had a problem with his baggy clothes

...

"No girl, you can do way better than him."

"Yeah, he's just a flirt."

"For fashion model, he really doesn't know fashion."

"Huh." Marinette paused. "Maybe you're right, but he's cute isn't he?"

"Nope."

"No way."

"Nada."

Marinette took their word for it. After all, he was a huge flirt. He had horribly cheesy puns and pick up lines, almost as bad as Chat Noir's.

If they said she could do better, then she could.

She would do better than her best friend.

Not that she would admit to anyone that he was kind of her best friend.

She just didn't know that he was eavesdropping.

...

He was a skater boy

...

When Marinette walked out of school, she saw the person she had been avoiding most.

Adrien was there, in all his glory, skating on the sidewalk.

What a rebel.

She could see the sign banning skating, not even 100ft away from him.

She chuckled.

He was so impulsive and careless.

He completed her.

"Hey, Adrien!" She called out. "Maybe we should finish that conversation."

She didn't expect him to fall off of his skateboard and down the stairs in shock.

If she didn't already regret kissing him, she did now.

She kept hurting everyone around her.

...  
She said see you later boy

...

"So you see," she finished, "it was a mistake."

"But you meant to do it?" Adrien asked.

"Well yeah, but no. I wanted to talk about... something." She took a breath, "but I panicked."

"So you didn't drag me into a closet to make out?" He had the audacity to wink at her.

"Not initially, no." She admitted.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"I don't think I can."

...  
He wasn't good enough for her

...

She was Ladybug for crying out loud.

Why couldn't she tell him that she liked him.

Once again, Marinette had failed herself in the love department.

She had made an excuse, an excuse, to avoid him.

She had lied to his face.

But there was no better option.

He didn't feel the same at all, considering how shocked he had acted at the kiss.

He probably didn't even want to be friends.

...

She had a pretty face

...

Adrien was very confused about the mixed signals he was getting.

From Ladybug and Marinette.

Girls were confusing.

Ladybug would flirt and tease him, but then act super formal and professional.

Marinette dragged him into a closet to make out, but panicked and was trying to pretend it never happened.

Was she that embarrassed by him?

He had come *this* close to admitting how much he loved Marinette.

If she had stayed in the closet one more second, Adrien probably would've had the most humiliating moment of his life.

He would have said how he felt and she would have admitted her secret.

That he already knew.

Ladybug had semi rejected him twice,

In really confusing ways.

...

But her head was up in space

...

If she really thought she could avoid him, then that's what he would do.

No more study sessions together.

No more watching her dance

No more being friends.

If Marinette Dupain-Cheng was done with Adrien,

Well he would have to be done with her.

Except, she was also Ladybug. And he couldn't avoid her then

It made for a pretty awkward dynamic,

But Adrien was like 85% sure that she didn't know his identity.

Or she'd stop talking to Chat Noir too

...  
She needed to come back down to earth

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> This was kinda weird, but fun to write.
> 
> I hoped you liked it.
> 
> Its pretty complete how it is... but just could write the other half of the song too, idk what do you guys think?
> 
> Anyways, I love you,
> 
> Please fave, follow and comment.


End file.
